Se nos muere el amor
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Ta vez simplemente no estuviéramos destinados. Song-fic. SasuSaku... SasuHina, NaruSaku.


**Canción**: Se nos muere el amor, de Ricardo Arjona.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Se nos muere el amor.**

Hoy, como siempre, no tenía deseos de ir a casa. Qué curioso, pensó, ella que lo quería tanto, y ahora era tan difícil estar con él. Aunque lo quería, sí… pero, simplemente no podía estar juntos. Tantas pelas, tantos gritos, tanta vergüenza, tanto odio. No. Aquello no era lo que ella quería, no era por lo que ella luchó tanto y tanto.

Pensó que sería sólo al principio, después de todo era una pareja nueva. Pero él no parecía adaptarse a que era una pareja. Claro, le encantaba que calentará su cama, eso sí, siempre estaba dispuesto para un buen revolcón. Pero luego era insensible. Siempre la dejaba de lado. Salía y no le decía a dónde, con quién ni cuándo volvería. Aún así, ella le dio su tiempo. Era un hombre que la mayoría de su vida había vivido solo, consumado por el odio. Ahora necesitaba tiempo, cariño y comprensión.

Pero pasaban los meses y nada cambiada. Apenas algunos amigos los sabían que era novios, los que los habían encontrados situaciones comprometidas. Sasuke no quería que nadie se enterase de su relación, y eso era una de las cosas que más le molestaba a Sakura.

**Se nos muere el amor **  
**Tiene fiebre de frío **  
**Se nos callo de la cama **  
**Cuando lo empujo el hastió **  
**Y esta enfermo de muerte **  
**El mismo que era tan fuerte**

Siguió caminando por la fría calle. Todo estaba oscuro. Ya era tarde y hacía mucho frío. Pronto llegaría el invierno.

Pensó en que al día siguiente tendría una misión y luego recordó que había dejado en la casa de Sasuke todos los detalles.

Por unos minutos se debatió en si ir o no a su casa a buscarlo. No tenía deseos de ver a Sasuke. Bueno, pensó, no tenía otra opción. Además, y con un poco de suerte, Sasuke podría estar dormido. Podría entrar y salir de su casa sin apenas se detectada. Sí… tal vez la suerte le sonreirá esta vez.

Con ese pensamiento se encaminó hacía la casa de su novio. Muy interiormente quería verlo, y también sabía que bien podría cumplir la misión sin las indicaciones del pergamino. Pero en realidad esperaba encontrar a Sasuke, espera que estuviera de buen humor y que le hiciera el amor. Espera despertar en sus brazos y, quién sabe, que le diera un beso antes de irse de misión… aunque, también interiormente, sabía que eso no pasaría.

**Tiene anemia de besos **  
**Tiene cáncer de olvido **  
**Y por si fuera poco **  
**Tiene ganas de morir**

Un poco más animada, aceleró el paso. Irremediablemente pasó por la casa de Naruto. Últimamente se sentía muy rara respecto a Naruto. Tal vez era por lo mal que iba con Sasuke. En Naruto encontraba apoyo, amistad y alegría. Algo que nunca tenía con Sasuke.

O puedes que fuese porque los dos eran tan diferentes que era refrescante estar con Naruto de vez en cuando. Sea como fuere, siempre terminaba en los brazos de Naruto cuando tenía una pelea con Sasuke. Él era uno de los poco que sabían lo de ella y Sasuke y siempre los había apoyado, aunque Sakura sabía que él la había querido por mucho tiempo y que enterarse de su relación fue un duro golpe. Unos días después de eso aceptó una misión de dos meses, para la ayuda de una aldea. Sakura se puso triste, pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que Sasuke y este andaban coqueteando con todas las de Konoha, así que no podía quitarle le vista de encima.

Cuando Naruto regresó, ya no parecía triste. Le sonreía como siempre y los apoyaba. A Sakura, muy interiormente, le disgustó la forma cordear pero distante que la trataba. Quería que volviera a ser los amigos de siempre y también… también quería que Naruto le prestará esa atención especial.

Se sentía tan poco amada por Sasuke que cualquier atención que recibiera era algo maravilloso. Esa debilidad la conocía Sasuke y siempre la utilizaba cuando quería algo de ella. Y, lo peor, ella se lo daba gustosa.

Borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió caminando a casa de Sasuke.

**Se nos muere el amor **  
**Se nos mueren las ganas **  
**Las vemos agonizar **  
**Convulsionando entre las sabanas **  
**Y no existe un vino tinto **  
**Que nos reviva el instinto **  
**Se nos muere la magia **  
**La pasión, la locura**

Llegó al apartamento de Sasuke y entró silenciosamente. Nunca avisaba cuándo iba a llegar. Muchas veces lo esperaba allí, o se pasaba días. Una vez incluso de pasó todo un mes viviendo allí, pero Sasuke no quería y el sexo ya no arreglaba las cosas, así que al final se fue de mala gana, por no seguir escuchando a Sasuke y todas sus peleas.

Algunas veces, cuando entraba así, sin avisar, se llevaba unos cuantos malos ratos. Comenzó unos tres o cuatros meses después de que comenzaran a salir. Encontraba a Sasuke muchas veces con mujeres en su apartamento. Ella se enojaba, le pegaba y le hacía prometer que nunca volvería a hacerlo, pero Sasuke siempre volvía a sus andadas. Pensó muchas veces en dejarlo, pero simplemente lo amaba demasiado, así que pasó a otra estrategia: complacerlo tanto que no tuviera nada más que buscar en ninguna otra. Y funcionó por un tiempo, pero luego Sasuke volvió a engañarla.

Con el tiempo se convenció de que no importaba. De que lo importante es que ella era su novia y que todas las otras nunca conseguirían nada más que estar en su cama. También convenció a Sasuke de que tuviera sus aventuras lejos de esa casa. Le dijo que no se acostaría con él sabiendo que esa misma cama él se acostaba con otras. Discutieron mucho por ello, pero al final Sasuke accedió… pero aún así Sakura no se conformaba, y comenzó a ir todas las noches a su casa, para asegurarse que no salía a ninguna parte. Siempre inventaba una nueva excusa, siempre dejaba algo para tener que ir a buscarla al día siguiente… la costumbre le llevó a dejar algo también la noche pasada en su casa, sólo que ahora ya no tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Y ni mencionar que eso de ir siempre a la casa de Sasuke produjo nuevas peleas. Pero Sakura se las ingeniaba para hacerlo callar. Al final, cuando iba a su casa ya no estaba ahí. Por lo menos, en esos momentos, Sasuke parecía haberse calmado. A decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía él. Siempre estaba como en las nubes, soñando despierto. Unas veces estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que la trataba muy bien, pero otras… otros días estaba que ella misma hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo. A veces no le gustaba salir con sus amigos, y otras veces estaba más que ansioso. Sus cambios de ánimo la desconcertaban, pero los aprovechaba al máximo cuando actuaban a su favor.

**Hay amor traicionera viniste pa' jorobarnos **  
**Yo sobrevivía sin ella, y ella era feliz sin mí **  
**Ay, amor con el tiempo te nos has oxidado**  
**Ay, amor susceptible, hay amor delicado **  
**Ay, amor no te mueras o muérete de un trancazo **  
**Que no hay peor agonía **  
**que la que es de paso en paso**

Como siempre, todo estaba a oscuras en el apartamento de Sasuke. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado. No había fotos, como si nadie viviera allí. Aunque una vez ella quiso decorarlo, cuando lo intentó la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke fue tan fuerte que no volvió a intentarlo nunca. Por otro lado, aprendió una gran lección: nunca meterse con sus cosas.

Lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró. Por un momento pensó que iba a escuchar los gemidos de una mujer o, peor aún, los de más de una mujer, como había pasado muchas veces. Pero no fue así. Todo seguía en silencio, hasta que escuchó un prefundo rugido. Asustada, avanzó hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegó encendió la luz. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella. Sólo llevaba un bóxer azul y se recostaba en la pared, con el antebrazo derecho pegado a al frente. Respiraba lentamente, y tenía una botella en el brazo izquierdo, que estaba inmóvil a un lado de su cuerpo.

No volteo a verla, ni se movió nada, pero Sasuke sabía que era tan conciente de ella como ella lo era de él. Sintió una maliciosa satisfacción. Al menos ahora no la ignoraba como había hecho muchas veces, al menos ella sabía que él si era totalmente conciente de ella.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¡Lágate!

Su voz sonó increíblemente dura, incluso cruel. Nunca le hablaba así, siempre lo hacía su voz era inexpresiva, distante. Ahora estaba fuera de control.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Te dije que te largues!

Se estremeció y retrocedió. Desde donde estaba podía ver los músculos de su espalda tensos, cómo intentaba dominarse, cómo intentaba ignorarla. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de Sasuke, pero aún así iba a estar con él, porque era su deber… no lo dejaría solo, como nunca lo hacía.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke volteó esta vez a verla. Sakura nunca lo había visto así. Tenía una barba de dos días, respiraba superficialmente, su pelo estaba despeinado y le caía un poco sobre la cara, su pecho, descubierto, estaba cubierto por una mata de vello negro, como siempre, pero ahora lo hacía ver más tenebroso, y lo más espeluznante era que tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, y la miraban con rabia, ira, y también dolor.

-¿Qué?

Se veía peligroso. Como un animal que no había sido domado totalmente. Estaba iracundo y Sakura quiso salir corriendo… pensó, asustadísima, que Sasuke lo que necesitaba era un poco de soledad, un poco de espacio, eso que le había pedido tantas veces.

-Y-yo… no, nada, sólo v-vine a buscar algo, pero puedo buscarlo mañana –se dio vuelta para irse, pero Sasuke llegó con increíble velocidad ante ella, impidiéndole el paso.

**Se nos muere el amor **  
**Se le acabo la ternura **  
**Y a la libertad la convertimos en dictadura **  
**Se contagio de costumbre **  
**Le falto fuego a la lumbre **  
**Se nos mueren los sueños, los versos, los besos.**

-Ah… así que volviste a tus andadas, Sakura –dijo, con asqueado y furioso-. Bueno, ya que lo hiciste… ¿no te vas a quedar como siempre has deseado?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder o, como pensaba, huir, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la pegó violentamente a su cuerpo. La besó con furia, frustración y dolor. Sakura se resistió, pero de nada sirvió, Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sintió cómo la iba arrastrando hacía la cama, y entonces se dejó llevar, sabiendo que de nada servía luchar.

La empujó hacía la cama con fuerza y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos nuevamente ya estaba encima de ella. La beso con violencia de nuevo e intentaba abrir su blusa. Cuando no pudo hacer, la rasgó e hico lo mismo con su sujetador. Volvió su vista a los senos de Sakura que, aunque pequeños, eran muy atractivos y tentadores. Tenía las puntas rosadas y seductoras y, aunque una vez la había deseado mucho, la imagen no le atraía en lo más mínimo, aún así los beso y los excitó, intentando olvidarla.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, no! ¡Me duele!

Intentó ser más gentil, más suave. Y entonces los reclamos de Sakura se convirtieron en gemidos de placer… eso fue peor todavía. Le acordó a ella, su dulce vos, los pequeños suspiros que salieron de su boca cuando la beso... siempre tan diferente a Sakura.

Se alejó de ella y con rapidez. Volvió a recostarse contra la pared, intentando controlar la furia y el dolor.

Sakura lo miró entre aterrada, impactada y excitada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? Hoy estaba incontrolable. Sabía que no se iba a tomar bien que fuese a su casa, pero nunca pensó que se lo tomará tan mal. Pensó que discutirían, claro, que ella volvería a pensar un mal rato, y que luego se iba a ir con otro mal sabor en la lengua, pero contenta de haber pasado un rato con él, contenta de saber que todavía tenía una conexión.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura, vete. Lárgate de aquí. Hoy no estoy para verte.

Sus palabras de despreció no le era desconocidas, todo lo contrario, pero esas tenía un dolor tan grande impregnadas que sintió el deseo más puro de defenderlo.

Se acercó a él silenciosamente e intentó tocarlo, Sasuke se apartó, pero no la miro. Ella intento hablarle, pero él no le hacía caso. Volvía a ignorarla, como lo hacía muchas veces. Aún así ella insistió e insistió.

-Dime, Sasuke ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?

Sasuke volvió a rugir como había escuchado cuando entró al apartamento y la miró de nuevo, con sus ojos tenebrosos.

**Ay amor implacable **  
**Yo ya no se que prefiero **  
**Que me odio de corazón o que me ame sin amor **  
**Ay amor con el tiempo te nos has oxidado**  
**Ay amor susceptible, hay amor delicado **  
**Ay amor no te mueres, o muere de un trancazo **  
**Que no hay peor agonía **  
**que la que es de paso en paso**

-Estoy enojado contigo, Sakura… y con Hinata.

Sakura tardó en entender sus palabras… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasaba con Hinata? La Hyuga apenas era perceptible. Una chica tranquila que Sakura apenas hablaba. No le caía mal, pero era tan tímida que no la trataba mucho, e incluso se desesperaba un poco cuando la veía tartamudear. En un tiempo pensó que estaba enamorada de Naruto y puede que fuese así, pero ahora sólo se mostraba gentil con é, aunque no más que como trataba al resto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, con Hinata?

Sasuke volvió a voltear y está vez le pegó a la pared el puño. Cuando volvió a darle la cara estaba un poco más controlado, pero sus ojos seguían expresando un sentimiento tras otro. Sakura pensó con ironía que era la primera vez que Sasuke dejaba ver sus sentimientos y ella no podía leerlos.

-Sakura, lo nuestro… ya no puede seguir.

-Ah, Sasuke, tenemos que hablarlo y…

-No hay nada que hablar, Sakura. Esta vez no. Yo…

Sasuke Se pasó la mano por el pelo y por un instantes lágrimas pasaron por sus ojos.  
Sakura lo miró sin comprender. Muchas veces le había dicho eso, pero siempre volvían, por estaban hechos el uno para el otro, porque para él no había nadie tan importante como para dejarla.

-Quiero a otra.

Las palabras nuevas le impactaron en su cabeza y por un momento no pudo hablar. Se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abierto, incapaz de hablar. Casualmente, no sintió ese dolor que espero sentir, pero sí una increíble furia.

-¿Qué? –respiro fuerte e intento controlar las lágrima de furia que asomaban en sus ojos- ¿quién? ¿Hinata?

Pronunció la palabra de la chica como si fuera un insulto y luego lo miro, hirviendo de furia. Pero Sasuke parecía tan descontrolado, débil y vulnerable, que, aunque quiso, no pude estar más furiosa con él. Nunca podía, pero ahora por algo diferente, porque se veía tan triste y débil…

El ruido de algo rompiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los miraron hacía la sala oscuras y fueron allá. Sakura miró con los ojos abiertos a la intrusa. Por un momento pensó que era una de las amantes de Sakura, pero no, era todavía peor… Hinata.

-¡Hinata!

**Si todo era tan bello dime, amor, **  
**¿Qué nos pasa? **  
**Hoy ya no somos ni amigos, **  
**No cabemos en casa **  
**Hoy amor tan ingrato **  
**Quítame solo una duda: **  
**Si eres el tú el que te mueres, **  
**O soy yo el que te mato.**

En ese momento ella levantó la vista del jarrón roto que había en el suelo y los miró. Sus ojos, rojos también, la miraron desconcertada y luego miraron a Sasuke con dolor y algo de amargura. El sonrojó que tenía en la cara aumentó de forma considerable.

-Y-yo, lo… lo siento. N-no debí venir.

Entonces Sasuke se miró, y miró a Sakura.

Sakura notó como se sonrojaba un poco y llego hasta donde Hinata incluso más rápido de lo que había llegado hasta donde ella. La agarró fuerte por los brazos y Hinata se removió, llorando, para soltarse. Sasuke le gritaba una y otra vez que no era lo que ella pensaba pero Hinata no escuchaba. Sólo pedía que la dejase ir.

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de todo. Él nunca lucharía así por ella, nunca le tendría ese amor. Incluso se cuestionaba si alguna vez la había amado. Tal vez sí, pero nunca con esa fuerza. Ella nunca podría descontrolarlo tanto, ella nunca conseguiría que bajara la guardia tanto como lo había hecho. Ella nunca llegaría a entrar en su corazón tanto como parecía haberlo hecho Hinata.

Se armo de valor, dispuesta a aceptar el destino, dispuesta a al menos dos personas fuera felices. Fue con rapidez a la habitación y se puso una camiseta para cubrirse; no quería empeorar las cosas. Cuando volvió, Hinata y Sasuke todavía seguían igual que comos ella los había dejado. Estaban tan pendiente el uno de el otro que no se habían percatado de que había abandonado la sala. Se acerco a ellos con lentitud y tranquilidad.

-Hinata, tranquila.

Los dos se detuvieron y la miraron. Sakura respiro hondo y siguió con lo que tenía pensado.

-Sasuke y yo no somos nada. Acabamos de terminar –sonrió forzadamente, mientras que sentía que su corazón se desgarraba-. Esto –miró la camiseta de Sasuke y también lo miró a él- no es más que un mal entendido. Yo sólo vine a buscar un pergamino –casualmente, localizó el pergamino en la mesa cerca de ella y lo tomó-. Ahora me voy para que arreglen sus problemas. Sí que hacen una bonita pareja.

Miro a Sasuke, que la mirada como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y hubiese reído si no estuviese tan triste. Se acercó a la puerta, preguntándose si se iba en ese mismo momento a la misión y lloraba largamente en el bosque, o iba a la case de Naruto, lo despertaba y buscaba consuelo en su hombro como tantas veces había hecho.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

No lo dejó contestar y se fue a la casa de Naruto. En ese momento no necesitaba estar sola… necesitaba a Naruto.

Camino lo más rápido posible a la casa de Naruto y cuando llegó abrió una ventana y entró. El impactó de su caía fue tan fuerte que despertó al portador de Kyubi. Naruto la miró asombrado, sin saber por qué estaba allí, pero luego vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y le sonrió con dulzura. Otra vez el maldito Sasuke, pensó amargamente. Se acerco a ella y extendió los brazos.

-Naruto… -dijo Sakura, y se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su amigos.

**FIN**

¿Qué digo sobre este song-fic? Es uno de los dos que he hecho… y me gusta mucho.

Es decir me encanta la canción y además creo que queda muy acorde con los personajes. Me costó mucho hacerlo, más de lo que normalmente me cuesta escribir, y tal vez por eso le tengo tanto amor. Además es un SasuSaku, y a mí no me gusta la pareja. Curioso, lo sé, pero si notáis no es una historia precisamente de amor. Sea como sea me encanta Sakura, y Sasuke… bueno, la mayoría de veces también me gusta. Es un poco difícil escribir de ellos, sí, pero creo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada. Aún así estoy muy contenta con este song-fic. Espero alguna vez escribir otro.

Gracias y leer.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

n__________n


End file.
